P
Note:This is not stolen from the creator of Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic and it's sequel. There are also fan characters in it, try not to get confused.Italic words are voice overs by a human P&F:Super Speed is about when Sonic and his friends get smushed into a human world again, but this time they are in Danville! Katie can't tell the Sonic Sushi from the P&F Sushi at all, Perry is having a hard time keeping his cover with super fast runners everywhere, and Sonic, well, just read it! Episode 1 A beutifull day in Danville... Phineas:Ferb, remember when we made the portal to Mars? Ferb nods Phineas:Well, let's do it again! But let's go for a different universe! Ferb:Will there be- Phineas:It's not a musical, Ferb. But there will be a song somewhere! I know it! And what we will do today. A half hour later... Phineas:It's finished! Meanwhile, somewhere a universe away... Sonic:Hey, what's that thing that just came out of nowhere? Tails:Maybe it's one of Eggman's tricks! They go through the portal and end up in Phineas' backyard Phineas:Whoa. Are these the guys in those video games? Ferb nods Sonic:Who are you guys? Phineas: I'm Phineas, this is my brother, Ferb. Tails:Where are we? Phineas:You are in my backyard, which is in Danville. Amy comes out of the portal at the exactly same time as Isabella comes through the gate Isabella:Watcha-Whoa! Amy:Sonic, who are these people? Sonic:Well, the triangle kid is Phineas, the one with the green hair is Ferb, but I don't know who the girl is. Isabella:I'm Isabella, you are? Sonic:I'm Sonic.These are my friends, Tails and Amy. Isabella:Oh, I know you! You're the people in the video games! Amy shakes Isabella's hand Amy:Glad to meet you, Isabella. Can you tell me where I am? Isabella:Easy, you are in Danville, which is in the Tri-state area. Amy:Oookay, then. Phineas, have you seen a fat man in red and black? Phineas:Uuh, no. Does he have a mustache? Amy:Yes, yes he does. Phineas:Oh, then he came out of the portal a few minutes ago, before I lost Perry. In Phineas' flashback Eggman comes out of the portal Phineas:Weird. Ferb:I guess in different universes overweight man can be supported by skinny legs. Phineas:Darn, we lost Perry again. Out of flashback Sonic:Uh oh. We better get help. Silver, Blaze, Shadow ect + some FCs (Including Sushi)come out of the portal Phineas:First, let's get out of my backyard. Candace looks outside Candace:What the? Hold on, Stacy.Phineas! What are video game characters doing on the lawn?! Sonic:Eggman came through here! We needed help! Candace:Wow. Hey Stacy, Phineas and Ferb, well it's not really that much of their fault, they built a portal, and now antromorphic animals are invading my lawn! Stacy:You mean like the Sonic characters?! I can't believe it! Stacy hangs up Katie is coming to P&F's house Katie(Whispering):Yes! Dr.Nature Hater finally gave me a month off! I wonder why. Katie opens the gate Katie:Hi every-balloons of happiness!!!! Katie runs up and hugs Silver Silver:HELP! I'm being attacked! Katie backs away Katie:I'm sorry, I'm just a big fan and- Silver:It's okay. Sonic:I'm going to go catch Eggman, who wants to help? Everyone:US! Sonic:C'mon, let's go get Egghead! In the lair for OWCA... Major:Agent P, we have info on Dr.Doofenshmirtz. First, he's given that girl who won't stop hugging you a month off. Perry sighs Major:Second, he's teamed up with a fat man who can somehow be supported with his skinny legs.The fat man is setting up bases around town. Apparently some people are working on those. You need to stop them by going into Doof's lairs. We've located them.There is one at the candy store, under a crack in the floor. The other one is that abandoned theater. The last one is inconveintley placed back in the bottom of the lake. Good luck Agent P. Back with Sonic and Phineas... Sonic:Okay, Eggman usally uses cute baby animals as fuel for his robots. Katie:Poor animals!! Sonic:Yes. So don't try throwing them in toxic waste or lava, for the animal lover. Sonic Sushi:Are you me? P&F Sushi remains silent but nods, since animals can't talk Sonic Sushi:Weird. Katie grabs Sonic Sushi Katie:Are you hungry, Sushi? I brought Japanese food and popcorn! Sonic Sushi:Hey! I AM hungry, but the Sushi you're looking for is the mute one up there! Katie:Oh, sorry. Sushi, do you want to share with Sushi? Katie giggles while P&F Sushi nods Katie: Sushi or popcorn? Sonic Sushi:Popcorn! Katie:Here you go! Tails:Sonic, look! The robots are at the ranch. Phineas:I remember that ranch! We herded cows there! Everyone walks on exept Sonic, who waits for Amy to pass Amy:You better get going, Sonikku! Those robots won't destroy themselves! Sonic:Sorry, Amy. It just feels a little wierd out here. They walk on Blaze:Silver, who was the girl earlier? Silver:I don't know. Probally the only person that liked the game with my first appearance. Blaze: Aaaw, don't be so sad Silver! Just focus on what you're doing now. Silver:You're right Blaze. Isabella:Amy, does Sonic really like you? Amy:Of course he does Isabella! Isabella:Oh. Amy:Well, he's too shy to admit it. Isabella:How do you know? Amy:Play Sonic Advance and put Sonic and me in a team. Isabella:Okay. Too bad I can't just pull out a gameboy and know that Phineas likes me. Amy:I know how to read fortunes. I can help you! Isabella:Thanks Amy. END EPISODE 1 ﻿ Category:Fanon Works